Jesse's Girl
by 822ils
Summary: Chloe wants Jesse's Girl
1. Chapter 1

Jesse's Girl

Chapter 1

"Let's do it tonight!"

The Barden Bellas finished their set to a standing ovation. Then, they ran off the stage, each one in search of family, friends, or, in Chloe Beale's case, a certain brunette.

"It's finally time," she thought. "I'll finally tell her how I feel."

She scanned the room; each brown head raising her hopes, only to drop them again. Finally, she saw Beca Mitchell... intertwined with Jesse Swanson, so deep into a kiss, you couldn't tell where one stopped and the other started. Chloe stood there for a moment, willing with every inch of her being for Beca to pull away.

It didn't happen. And with a quiet sob, the redhead ran out of the room. She followed the hallway's twists and turns, looking for the performing arts center's exit. When she hit a dead end, Chloe collapsed onto the floor, and let the sadness travel throughout her body, spilling out from her brain, and making its way into her heart.

When Chloe heard footsteps sounding from around the corner, she stood up and hastily wiped her tears away.

"Chlo! Why the hell are you over here? We just w- oh my god, what happened?"

Aubrey stood in front of Chloe with a shocked expression on her face.

"It's Beca... s-sh-she kissed Jesse."

Aubrey's harsh look immediately softened into one of concern. She had been the only one Chloe had told about liking Beca.

"Oh Chloe. I thought you were going to tell her you.. you know."

"I was! But then she kissed Jesse, and I couldn't tell her, could I? Now they're going to fall in love and get married and have little aca-children and I'll be living alone with my cats."

Aubrey said nothing, just rubbed Chloe back as the redhead's body trembled with sobs. When they finally turned into whimpers, then stopped all together, Chloe lifted up a tearstained face, and asked Aubrey,

"What do I do?"

"Do you still love Beca? I mean, as a friend?"

"Yeah."

"Then stay friends with her. Don't let her get away. Because Chlo, if it's meant to be, it'll happen. Okay?"

Chloe sniffed.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse's Girl

Chapter 2

6 Months Later

Beca's pants pocket dinged. It was ten o'clock, and she had been working on this mash-up for the past three hours. She pulled out her phone, and looked at the text.

hey beca. what are you doing? xx chloe

working on a mix. you?

being sad and lonely. oh hey, here's an out of the blue idea: you should come over!

hmmm, what's in it for me?

chinese food from the dragon?

you drive a hard bargain beale.

i know :) but can you pick it up?

if i must. i'll get the usual?

yeah! i love you becs!

see you soon chlo.

Beca walked out of her dorm room, turning the key behind her, then pulling it out and slipping in the mailbox. She had been rooming with Fat Amy since the beginning of sophomore year, and while the blond's Tasmania stories were highly amusing, she had a tendency to forget things. Like keys.

Beca walked across the parking lot to her car. The apartment Chloe and Aubrey shared was only five minutes away from Barden's campus, and The Dragon was on the way. She had missed Chloe. Ever since the redhead graduated, they had drifted apart a bit, with Beca's classes, and Chloe's new job as a school counselor. So that's why Beca was happy to hear from her friend.

She knocked on the door of the apartment, brown paper bag in hand. The door immediately opened, and Beca was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't... breathe... lungs... crushed," she managed to get out.

"Oops!" Chloe giggled. She loosened her grip, but didn't let go of Beca.

"It's great to see you Chlo."

"I know, right? I missed you so much Beca!"

"I missed you too." Beca smiled.

"Okay, so I have a whole itinerary planned for tonight." Chloe said.

"Oh?" Beca asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. We are going to watch... a movie!"

Beca groaned. She hated movies.

"Do we have to?"

"Well, it's either this or I paint your nails glittery pink. C'mon Becs, Aubrey is gone tonight, and I need to make the most of this." Chloe pleaded.

"Ugh. Fine."

"Yay!"

Chloe ran over to the couch, and patted the spot next to her. Beca reluctantly walked over, and sat next to her friend.

"Ahem. Excuse me, Miss Mitchell. Are you forgetting something? How can we watch movies with out Chinese food? That's just not okay."

The food was finally acquired- amidst much grumbling from Beca- and they turned off the lights, and settled onto the couch. Chloe got up and walked over to the DVD rack, until she found the perfect movie. Bridget Jones' Diary. She put it into the DVD player, and sat back down next to Beca.

When it ended, Beca made no move to stop watching the screen.

"Chlo? Can we watch another one?"

"Oh my gosh. Is this happening? Am I actually getting Beca Mitchell to watch a movie? Call the papers, this is a historic day!"

"Shut it Beale," the smaller girl growled.

Chloe giggled as she started 500 Days of Summer. It had been six months since the ICCAs, and her feelings for Beca were as strong as ever. Although she kept them well hidden, at that moment, it took all the willpower she had not to kiss Beca right there. But she knew doing so would mean the end of their friendship. And Chloe couldn't lose Beca. Chloe stopped her train of thoughts. She couldn't deal with this tonight. She lay sideways on the couch, with Beca at her feet, and drifted off.

Chloe opened her eyes to darkness, the only lights coming from the credits rolling on the TV. She looked down, to find Beca lying next to her, but angled so the brunette's head was just under Chloe's chin. Not wanting to give up the feeling, she gently kissed Beca's head, taking a second to breathe in lilac smell of the other girl's hair, then wrapped her arms around Beca, and slowly fell asleep.

Beca slowly blinked her eyes open, slowly blinking from the light streaming in from the window.

Where am I? she wondered.

Then, the past events of the might came rushing back. She craned her head up to look at a sleeping Chloe. Her stomach churned.

What was that?

She had never gotten that feeling before. Not even around Jesse.

She snuggled back up to Chloe- hey, she was warm!- and prepared to fall back asleep when Aubrey's voice pierced the air.

"Aca-scuse me? Chloe! What is this?"

Chloe startled awake and unwrapped her arms from Beca, the smaller girl regretting the loss for a second.

"Oh! Bree! Beca just spent the night."

"Yeah, I see that."

Beca interrupted.

"It wasn't like that Aubrey. We just had a sleepover."

The brunette's phone made a noise. A text.

hey babe. wanna get get coffee?

Beca stood up

"I have to meet Jesse. It was really nice to see you Chloe... Aubrey. I'll see you later."

She strolled out of the door, and Aubrey slowly turned to meet Chloe's furious gaze.

"Thanks, Bree. Thanks a lot."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I know it doesn't seem like it, but I promise there will be Bechloe. You can't have a relationship without heartbreak, right?

Jesse's Girl

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Chlo, I didn't mean-"

Chloe cut off her stuttering roommate.

"Bree, it's okay. I knew nothing would happen."

"But how did you know that?"

"It's obvious she doesn't like me like that. Every time I look at her, I see nothing but friendship in her eyes."

Aubrey sat down next to Chloe on the couch and rested her head on the redhead's shoulder.

Chloe turned her pain-filled eyes on Aubrey.

"What do I do?"

"Tell her how you feel," the blonde said.

"No! I can't! It's close to impossible not having Beca as my girlfriend. I can't lose her as a friend. Maybe I should just try to get over her..."

"Chloe? Why do you like Beca?"

"Are you kidding?"

"No. Tell me why."

Chloe thought of the DJ with a smile on her face. Where does she start?

"I like the way her hair smells, like lilac mixed with rose. I like how when I hug her, she relaxes into me. I like how she's too shy to let anyone but me listen to her mixes, because it makes me feel so special. I like those moments when the tough girl façade falls away, and she's vulnerable, because then I can comfort her. I like watching her make music, because you can tell it's something she loves. And when she talks about, that fire in her eyes takes your breath away. I like how our voices sound together when we sing. I like the way she smirks at me when she thinks I'm being funny. I like making an inappropriate joke in front of her, because Beca's blush is one of the cutest things ever.

"I like the wrinkle that forms when she draws her eyebrows together. I like her eyes, the sapphires set into her face, that always give away how she's feeling, even when her face doesn't. But mostly, I like her smile. It lights up a room. Not the sarcastic badass smile, but the Beca Mitchell smile. The one that's real. The one that only appears when she's talking about something, or is around something she loves. The one that you barely ever see. But when you do see it, it's one of the prettiest things in the world. And I could go on forever, Bree. I'll never run out out of things I love about Beca."

Aubrey was speechless. Her friend had a major toner for the Hobbit. And the grossest part, was that Aubrey didn't mind it that much.

"Chloe, I can't stand seeing you like this. I can't stand to see the pain in your eyes. Do you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that you are in love with with Beca." she stated simply.

"I think you might be right."

Meanwhile, Beca's breakfast with Jesse was not going as planned. It all started when she walked on the door of the coffee shop.

"Beca!"

Jesse walked over and crushed the girl in a hug. Beca usually adored Jesse's hugs, but today, something felt different.

Jesse removed his arms from Beca.

"Hey, where were you last night?"

Beca drew her eyebrows together.

"What do you mean?"

"I texted and called you, like, twenty times. Why didn't you call?"

Ugh. Beca hated when Jesse got this this. She couldn't stand to see his puppy-dog eyes.

"I was at Chloe's. I must've turned my phone off," she said, knowing full well she had ignored Jesse's texts the night before.

"Oh. What did you guys do?"

Beca inwardly rolled her eyes. Why was she finding her boyfriend so annoying today?

"We were watching a movie," regretting the words the second they slipped out of her mouth.

"What? How comes Chloe gets to watch movies with you. You never let us watch movies," Jesse said, the hurt in his voice obvious.

"It's not a big deal Jesse. I didn't even like it," she lied. She could take or leave the movie, but what she really like was being wrapped up in Chloe's arms, being held so that all of her worries slipped away...

Snap out of it Beca, she told herself. You're with Jesse, the guy you really like, remember? But even as Beca dismissed her feelings, a little wrinkle of doubt slipped through her walls, and planted itself in her brain.

"Beca, do you even like me anymore?"

Jesse's question snapped Beca out of her thoughts.

"Jesse..."

"No Beca. When we first started dating, I was so in love with you, and I knew you felt the same way. I'm still just as in love with you. But now, I don't know how you feel anymore."

"Jesse, I don't even know why we're talking about this."

"God dammit Beca! We're talking about this because we never spend any time together! Can you get that through your head?"

"What the hell Jesse? How can you say that to me? I hang out with Chloe for one night, and now you're saying I'm a bad girlfriend?! That's bullshit! Since the finals, I have done everything for you. I pay attention to what you like. I skip Bellas rehearsals so we can go out to dinner. I take care of you when you're sick. I spend all my time with you. Sorry for wanting to hang out with Chloe for ONE NIGHT!"

Jesse sat there, dumbfounded, as Beca stood up.

"I have classes," the brunette spat icily.

And with that, Beca walked out of the coffee shop. She wasn't going to class. She was going to Chloe's.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is kinda short, but worth it :)**

Jesse's Girl

Chapter 4

Beca hopped in her car and furiously slammed the door, still fuming from her fight with Jesse. How dare he say those things! There wasn't anything she hadn't done for her boyfriend. She'd cancel plans, skip class, anything. And he has the nerve to say they don't spend enough time together?!

She clenched the steering wheel so tightly, her knuckles turned white. She pulled into the parking lot of Chloe's apartment. The brunette pulled the keys out of the car, and buried her hands in her face.

_Oh my god_, she thought. _Lock it up, Mitchell_. But the more she tried to stop the tears, the harder and faster they fell. She probably just ruined her relationship with Jesse. Why did she have to shut everybody out?

As Beca sat there and cried, she failed to notice a familiar car pulling into the lot.

Aubrey looked out her window as she pulled into a parking space. What the hell? Is that Beca's car? Aubrey parked and got out. She walked over the Beca car, and tapped on the window. Beca rolled it down.

"What do you want, Posen? I'm in the middle of something," she said, her attempt at scorn sounding, weak even to her own ears.

"Can I sit?"

Beca unlocked the door, and the blonde plopped down in the seat next to her.

"So I think I know why you're sitting, crying, in an empty parking lot, but I'm going to let you tell me."

"Jesse and I got into a fight," Beca said, the words spilling out before she could stop them.

Aubrey's eyes widened. Beca, noticing this, had to ask,

"Well, what were you expecting?"

"We'll get to that soon. Why did you and Jesse fight?"

Beca rolled her eyes.

"He thinks I'm spending too much time with Chloe. Can you believe it?"

The brunette tried to play it off casually, but Aubrey noticed the pink that tinged her cheeks when she said Chloe's name. The older girl smiled.

"Oh my god! You like Chloe!" she said, expecting a furious denial. But Beca only buried her head in her hands and groaned.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed. "I thought I liked Jesse. But I feel something... _different_, whenever I see Chloe. But it's not like that would make any difference, right? It's not like Chloe likes me... right?"

Aubrey bit her lip, not wanting to give away her friend's secret.

"Right?" Beca pressed.

"Well, er, that's kind of a funny story," Aubrey said, desperately stalling. She tried to avoid Beca's steely gaze, but their eyes were drawn together like magnets.

Aubrey sighed in defeat and cast her eyes down.

"Yes."

Beca sat, shellshocked. A new sob welled up inside her.

"Woah, Beca, why are you crying? She likes you!"

Beca wiped her eyes and laughed.

"What do I do now?"

Aubrey sat and thought, remembering the ICCA finals, when she had been asked almost the exact same question by Chloe.

"Do you like Chloe?" the blonde asked gently.

Beca gave a shuddery breath.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think- I _know_ I do. But Jesse..."

"Who would you rather be with?"

Beca's whisper was barely audible.

"Chloe."

* * *

**A Mitchsen (friendship) moment! Aww!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter guys, I promise.**

Jesse's Girl

Chapter 5

Aubrey left, giving Beca a hug- which the brunette awkwardly returned- and stating,

"You'll figure it out."

And Beca knew exactly what she needed to do. She pulled out her phone, and sent a text.

we need to talk. it's important -beca

Not a minute later, her text was returned.

meet me at the place.

She knew exactly where. Beca placed the key in the ignition, wiped the last of the tears away, and pulled out of the parking lot.

Beca desperately tried to block out her thoughts as she raced back to Barden. Her doubts floated across her mind.

What do I do? What if it doesn't work out? What if he hates me? What if she hates me? What if she doesn't really like me? What will Jesse do?

She violently pressed the on button for her radio, and was instantly soothed as music reached her ears... and then sank back down into depression as she listened to the lyrics.

_She, she is the words that I can't find_

_How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive_

_And I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_All of my chance to swim life's sinking ship_

_This time it's-_

Beca frantically turned off the radio, thinking she had already cried more that day than she did in a year.

She pulled into a vacant spot in front of the radio station, pulled out the key she had kept, and walked in. The building was utterly vacant. Her footsteps echoed across the stuffy room. Then, the bell on the door chimed. She turned, and there in the doorway stood Jesse, his arms folded, and a skeptical look on his face.

"What do you want."

The words weren't as much a question as a statement. They came out short and clipped, making Beca wince. She took a step closer, and he stepped back.

"I want to break up."

Jesse only nodded; he had been expecting this.

"Why, though Beca? Can I ask what I did?"

The brunette felt her eyes welling up again.

"Jess, it wasn't you."

"Then what happened Bec?"

Beca only looked at him. Then it hit him. Chloe. He now realized the way Beca's eyes lit up around the redhead, the reason she became so distant after Chloe left Barden. His girlfriend was in love with Chloe.

He let out a shaky breath.

"It's her, isn't it."

Beca nodded, and tears slipped down her face.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I should have realized earlier."

Jesse put his arms around her.

"Shh. It's, well, it's not okay, but, I'll get over it."

Beca hugged tighter.

"Thanks Jesse."

He let go of her.

"Beca, have you told her yet?"

She gave a tiny shake of her head.

"Go Beca."

"But-bu-"

_"Go."_

* * *

**I'm sorry, this chapter kind of sucked.**

**Songs used : She (For Liz) by Parachute**


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse's Girl

Chapter 6

Beca felt as if she was floating. She had broken up with Jesse, and nothing was standing in between her and Chloe. Stopping at a red light, she pounded out a text to Aubrey:

_on my way. broke it off with jesse. is chloe at the apartment?_

She got a reply almost immediately.

_good for you. and i don't know, maybe. now leave me alone, i'm working._

Beca smirked. She expected as much. After their impromptu therapy session, it was a given that Aubrey would go back to hating the brunette.

Pulling into the parking lot of the apartment building for the second time that day, her stomach erupted into butterflies. She felt like she was going to throw up.

_Don't worry,_ she told herself. _She likes you back._

And with that encouraging thought, she climbed the stairs to Chloe's apartment.

MEANWHILE

Chloe lay on her bed, earbuds in, listening to her "unrequited love" playlist. She missed Beca, even though the ginger had seen the younger girl that morning. That morning... the details were still vivid. The smell of Beca's hair, her steady heartbeat, how she finally got the girl to cuddle with her, the way- Chloe groaned and stuffed her pillow over her face. She couldn't go on like this. Unreturned love was great if you wanted to sell a CD, but shitty for real life. And in that moment, Chloe made a decision. The

Just then, the song "Jessie's Girl" came on. How appropriate. She was about to hit the next button, but then thought otherwise.

_Oh, fuck it_, she thought, and starting singing along, pouring all of her emotion into the song. It was made for her.

As the redhead danced around her room, she failed to hear the repeated knocks at her door.

"Chloe? Chloe?" Beca called through the door.

When the redhead didn't answer, Beca panicked.

_Ohmygod, what if she's dead? Lying on the side of the road bleeding?_

Just as she was going to call 911, (she wasn't good with emergencies)

she remembered the spare key Chloe had given her.

"Okay, I'm, coming in," she yelled, and tentatively pushed open the door, expecting to see the older girl lying in a pool of blood. But the sight that greeted her was much, much better than that.

She stood motionless as she watched Chloe dance. The ginger looked flawless. Beca was entranced, and a half smile graced her lips as her eyes were glued on the redhead.

Beca would have been content watching Chloe dance forever, but it was then she realized what song the older girl was singing.

And then she began to sing along.

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's Girl_

Their voices harmonized perfectly. But then Chloe realized she wasn't the only one in the apartment.

Chloe gasped, and whirled around, ripping her earbuds out.

"Beca, wh-what are you doing here?!"

The brunette only smiled.

"I think the shower had better acoustics, don't you?"

Chloe hung her head.

"You heard what I was singing, didn't you," the girl said flatly.

"Uh-huh."

Chloe sighed, and sank down on her bed. She hadn't anticipated the next time she saw Beca to be so soon. The aca-gods were definitely not smiling down on her.

"I guess now is as good a time as any. Beca, I really like you. I have since the first time I saw you, at the activities fair last year. And I've been trying to pretend like I don't because I didn't want it to ruin our friendship, and I knew you didn't like me, but as hard as I've been trying to not like you, and believe me, I've been trying _really_ hard..."

At this Beca smirked.

"...I can't."

Chloe hugged her knees, bracing herself for the slam of the door that would indicate the end of their friendship. Her eyes were squeezed shut, trying to hold back the onslaught of tears hiding beneath her eyelids.

She heard the squeak of bedsprings as Beca say down beside her.

"Really Chlo? That's so weird, because I think I like someone too."

Chloe sniffed.

"Yeah, your boyfriend."

"No, I broke up with him. I like someone else, remember? Want me to tell you about her?"

_Her?_ Chloe's heart sank even further.

Beca continued.

"Well, I've known her for about a year. She has the prettiest blue eyes that light up whenever she's excited about something. Her smile can light up a room, and her singing voice makes everyone stop and listen."

Chloe lifted up her head. Beca couldn't be talking about- no, no, that's impossible. It wasn't her.

"But you wanna know my favorite thing about her?"

_Not really_, Chloe thought.

Beca's smile grew even bigger.

"Her fiery red hair."

Chloe just stared at her. Beca's smile faded under Chloe's gaze.

"Chlo? You there?"

Suddenly, Chloe's face split into a smile.

"Really?" she asked shyly.

Beca just leaned forward, closer and closer, until their noses were touching.

And then their lips met. It was better than kissing Jesse, better than kissing anyone else. Tendrils of electricity spiraled out from their lips, and warmed their bodies.

Beca broke the kiss, and leaned her forehead against Chloe's.

"Does that answer your question?"

* * *

**So it happened!**

**Songs used: Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield**


	7. Author's Note

*Not A Chapter*

Hey guys. So, I was wondering, should I keep the story and chronicle their relationship, or should I leave it as is?

So leave your answers in the reviews!

And I'd just like to say thank you so much for reading this. The reviews, the follows, the favorites, it's been great. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**It's baa-ack!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I decided I was going to continue it. But be warned: dangerous amounts of fluff.**

**mitchii2506: I put in some Staubrey just for you :)**

**Enjoy!**

Jesse's Girl

Chapter 7

ONE MONTH LATER

Beca lay asleep on the couch in Chloe's apartment. Chloe had woken up an hour earlier, but now she decided it was the brunette's turn to wake up. Chloe walked over to her girlfriend, and knelt by her side.

"Becs... wake up. You have Bellas rehearsal, sleeping beauty."

The brunette didn't stir. Chloe sighed. Time to bring out the big guns.

"Oh hey Aubrey!"

Beca's eyes snapped open, her arms and legs flailed, and she fell off the couch. Chloe fell on it, laughing so hard she couldn't stand.

"Oh... god... you... should... have... seen your face!" Chloe gasped.

Beca scowled from her position on the floor.

"Not funny, Red. You know how much she scares me."

"Aww, Beca!"

Chloe wrapped her arms around the redhead, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Wanting more, Beca turned her head to meet the ginger's lips, but Chloe pushed her away, giggling.

"You have to get dressed, silly! You are the captain, after all."

"Yeah, all I'm missing is a pirate hat," the brunette muttered as she walked into Chloe's bedroom, and flung open her closet doors in search of an outfit.

"You know," Chloe said thoughtfully, as she hopped onto her bed. "The only person who knows we're together is Aubrey. And I'm assuming you haven't told any of the Bellas?"

Beca plopped down next to her, clad only in an oversize t-shirt.

"Yep. They know Jesse and I broke up, but that's it."

"We should tell them."

"Yeah... or maybe we could make it fun." The brunette shot Chloe a mischievous grin. The redhead smiled.

"Oh? And what do you have in mind, Madame?"

"How about we act completely like friends, and see how long it takes them to guess? You and the prude can come to "show us some pointers."

"I like the way you think, Mitchell."

"Like it enough for a kiss?"

"Uh-huh... after you get ready."

Beca frowned.

"Damn."

Beca walked in the auditorium, flanked by Aubrey and Chloe. The contrast between the redhead and the blonde couldn't have been more obvious; Aubrey was looking at Beca with disgust, whereas the redhead's face was passive. However, if you looked closely, Chloe's eyes were filled with adoration. But none of the Bellas noticed.

"Okay ladies. My bestest friend in the whole world came to show us a few pointers today. Oh, and Chloe came too," Beca smirked.

Immediately, Chloe and Aubrey were bombarded with questions... mostly concerning their romantic escapades, and none to do with acapella.

Stacie's was directed at Aubrey.

"So Bree. When was the last time you got laid?"

Aubrey blushed furiously.

"That is none of your business."

"I'd like to make it mine," Stacie winked. Aubrey's face grew even redder.

Cynthia Rose asked the next one.

"Chloe. Are you still with Tom?"

Chloe grinned.

"Nope. We broke up after I left."

Immediately, the air changed. All the Bella alum suddenly grew frowns. Beca knew it was going to start, so she "left to get a drink."

Chloe feigned ignorance to the cause of the Bellas' mood change.

"What's wrong, guys?"

Amy cast a glance to make sure Beca wasn't within earshot, before saying,

"Oh c'mon Red. We could all sense the sexual tension between you and the midget. We thought you'd hook up."

Lilly added in a barely-there whisper,

"I shipped you guys."

Chloe put on her best shocked face.

"Me and Beca?"

Aubrey exploded with laughter.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" Stacie questioned.

Aubrey managed to choke out,

"They... are!"

it was the Bellas' turn to be shocked. Only they weren't pretending.

Beca chose that moment to walk in... and when she got a look at her fellow aca-people's faces, walked back out. She wasn't so lucky though. Fat Amy caught her and frog-marched the smaller girl over the group.

"So this... is a thing? You and her are together now?"

Beca blushed.

"Um, yeah."

Chloe wrapped her arms around the DJ. Beca stiffened, but gradually relaxed into Chloe. She still wasn't used to the butterflies that erupted every time the redhead touched her.

"How long would you say that was, Becs? Five minutes?"

Chloe's lips grazed her ear, and Beca's face soon resembled a tomato.

Beca cleared her throat, and stammered out,

"Okay, v-vocal warm-ups."

* * *

**So I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in awhile. I've been pretty busy. But I was wondering, what do you guys want to see in this? I mean like, fluff or angst, etc. Tell me in the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

Jesse's Girl

Chapter 8

Beca blinked her eyes open, expecting to see Fat Amy hovering over her, a frown on the blonde's face. Amy, Stacie and Cynthia Rose were a bit pissed that they weren't informed of their coupledom. But Stacie got over it by flirting with Aubrey, and Cynthia taught Amy to play poker, much to the displeasure of Beca, who had been trying to get the Bellas to practice their set. Seeing no displeased Aussie, Beca rolled over... seeing Chloe's sleeping face inches from her own. Beca's breath caught. Chloe looked so peaceful, her red locks splayed across her pillow. The DJ thought she would spontaneously combust, being so close to the older girl.

Knowing she wouldn't get any sleep with Chloe's face inches from her own, Beca sat up. The badass Beca Mitchell wasn't one for sleepovers, but in her defense, who could resist those blue eyes? So when Chloe asked if she could spend the night at Beca's place, the brunette was powerless to resist. Fortunately for her, her roomie, Stacie, Aubrey, and Cynthia Rose had called for a girl's night of their own... although their's probably involved a lot more alcohol than Beca and Chloe's.

The two had spent the night watching bad TV shows, eating bad food, and kissing. Yeah, there had been a lot of kissing. Beca smiled at the memory, and went to push Chloe's hair back from her face. She frowned. The ginger's forehead felt like fire. Beca went into panic mode.

Ohmygod, maybe Chloe's sick. Ohmygod, she's gonna die, ohmygod.

Her panicked thoughts were interrupted by a feebly stirring Chloe.

"Beca?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"Shh Chloe. I'm here."

"I-I," the redhead never got to finish her thought. Her face blanched, and she emptied the contents of her stomach into a trash can beside Beca's bed.

Beca grabbed her phone and pounded out a text to Aubrey.

chloe is sick. what do i do?

The blonde's reply came almost immediately.

keep her comfortable. she gets really clingy when she's sick, so be prepared to cuddle.

Beca returned her cell to her hoodie pocket.

"Okay Chlo, we're gonna go into the bathroo-" the DJ was stopped short, as her girlfriend threw up all over her.

Chloe was instantly mortified.

"Oh my god Beca, I am so sorry."

The brunette flashed her a smile.

"It's okay Chloe. If I could have anyone throw up on me, it'd be you."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

Beca eyed her warily.

"Chloe, you are shivering."

"No, no, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, it's just a cold. You don't have to take care of me. You have class."

"Beale, you are throwing up," Beca stated, gesturing to the vomit covering her body. "I'm staying."

"Well, if you insist. Will you cuddle with me? I'm so cold."

"Can I shower first?"

"Can I come?"

"Chlo, I doubt you can walk right now."

Chloe sighed dramatically, and laid back on her pillows, burrowing into the covers for warmth.

Beca returned from her shower, vomit free, and clad in boy shorts and a fresh Barden hoodie of Chloe.

"Wow Chlo, no comment about how sexy I look in your clothes? You must be sick."

Beca grinned, and crawled in next to Chloe.

Chloe whimpered, and Beca felt horrid about teasing her sick girlfriend.

"Chloe, shh. I'm here."

Beca put her arms around the redhead, and began stroking her back.

Chloe's request came out so softly, she sounded like Lily.

"Beca? Will you-will you sing to me?"

The brunette flushed and racked her brains for a song.

She awkwardly cleared her throat.

_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, away_

_Shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am Titanium_

_Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titanium_

Beca looked at the figure in her arms, and was pleased to see she was asleep. Burrowing her face into Chloe's neck, Beca drifted off as well.

* * *

Several hours later, Chloe stirred. Opening her eyes, she noted with pleasure that whatever illness had plagued her that morning was gone. Feeling warmth against her back, she looked over to see Beca nestled against her body. Chloe slowly sung her legs over the bed, being careful not to disturb the slumbering DJ.

As soon as she stood, the ginger wrinkled her nose at the smell of vomit permeating the air. Chloe Beale was a person who could not stand messes, and thus poured her energy into cleaning every surface that could have come into contact with the insides of her stomach.

Chloe waltzed over to Beca's side, and climbed next to her.

"Beca... Beca, wake up."

Beca let out a low moan. Chloe giggled. Her girlfriend didn't realize how adorable she was.

"Beca, it's nighttime. We slept for a really long time."

Beca mumbled something indistinguishable.

Chloe frowned.

"What?"

"I'm gonna-"

"Kiss me? Go ahead." Chloe smirked.

"No, I'm gonna-" Beca's eyes widened, and she puked. In Chloe's lap.

Beca weakly finished her sentence.

"Throw up."

Chloe's face split into a smile.

"I get to take care of you!"

* * *

**Okay, so I wanted Chloe to get sick because I really like it when Beca gets uncomfortable and out of her depth, because it's so darn cute!**

**As always, thanks so much for the reviews. It's totally cheesy, but they really do inspire me. You've helped me turn my dream into a reality! (See what I did there?)**

**Oh, and I'm thinking of starting another Bechloe fic, where they become friend when they're little kids... I hope you read it (when I actually post it, of course)**

**Songs used: Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia**


	10. Author's Note 2

Hey guys. I want to apologize (again) for not updating in a while (I'm just a hot mess :P) I've been sosososososososo busy. There will be another chapter this week, I promise. But it'll be near the end of the week, as I'm going out of town tomorrow. Again, I'm really sorry there hasn't been an update in a while. I'll try to get one up as soon as possible.

~ Isabel


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sosososososo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been having some problems with my computer, so the updates won't be as frequent.**

Jesse's Girl

Chapter 9

"Okay, from the top!" Beca pasted a smile on her face, when all she wanted to do was scratch out her ears. The Bellas had enjoyed a break after their fearless leader was conquered by the flu, but with Beca back on her feet, the Bellas were being worked harder than ever. And their number for regionals, a mash-up of Titanium and Lights was not coming together very well.

"If we don't get this right, we won't make it past regionals!"

Her co-captain, Fat Amy, quickly stepped up beside her.

"Er, why don't the rest of you take ten?"

As the Bellas filed, grumbling, out of the auditorium.

"Okay, shortstack," the blonde started.

"What's the deal? You're turning into Aubrey. What's next, Pukegate number two?"

Beca blushed.

"I am not like Miss-Aubrey-foot-up-her-ass-Posen. It's just-" she broke off.

"What?" Fat Amy questioned.

The DJ sighed.

"Have I ever told you why I auditioned for the Bellas?"

The Australian shook her head.

"A week into freshman year, I went into the showers. This was after I met Chloe and Aubrey at the activities fair, but I didn't know anyone yet.

"I was in the shower, um, when Chloe came in."

Beca was blushing to the roots of her hair just thinking about it.

Fat Amy's eyes widened.

"Wanky."

"No, it, ah, wasn't like that. I was singing Titanium, and uh, we sung it together. So it's kind of special, and I just wanted it to be perfect..." she trailed off.

"Say no more, shortstuff! I promise, this'll be more epic than me wrestling crocs and dingos simultaneously."

"Thanks Amy, but you really don't-" she was cut off by Amy's announcement.

"From now on, we'll have rehearsals three days a week."

This statement was met with groans from the Bellas, who had reentered the auditorium, unbeknownst to Beca or her co-captain.

"No, guys, that won't happen-" she was cut off again by the enthusiastic Australian.

"Oh yes it will! Every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday, at 3:30. Hands in, aca-bitches!"

The girls half-heartedly put their hands in the center. Beca had to admit, Amy was pretty cool.

* * *

That Wednesday, Beca sat at her computer, working on the finer points of the mash-up. It was almost perfect, but there was something missing. Before she could begin to contemplate what that was, her door swung open. Beca barely had time to see a flash of red hair when she was engulfed in Chloe's bear hug. The DJ took a moment to sink into her girlfriend, when she realized the lid of her laptop was still up. Puling away, Beca quickly slammed her computer closed.

What's up with her? Chloe thought. Shaking the thought from her head, the ginger sat on Beca's bed, making herself at home as she done so many times before. Beca stayed seated in the swivel chair at her desk, much to Chloe's disappointment.

"What's up, Chlo?"

Chloe acted mock offended.

"What, I can't come and see my girlfriend?"

Beca smirked as she came over and pressed her lips to Chloe's.

"No, that's more than okay."

Chloe pulled the smaller girl onto her lap.

"I still can't get over how small you are Becs," the redhead smiled, knowing how miffed her girlfriend got when teased about her height.

"Chloe, you of all people should know that what I don't have in height, I more than make up for in boobs."

"Amen to that," Chloe murmured.

"But seriously Chlo, what's up? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Chloe mimicked her with,

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Touché."

Chloe smiled.

"Well, if you're going to be sarcastic, Beca, maybe I'll just leave," Chloe teased in a sing-songy voice.

Beca sat up with her arms crossed, a smile playing on her lips.

"Fine."

Chloe took a step towards the door. Than another. She reached for the handle, and Beca's eyes flickered.

"Okay, Beca, see you later..."

"Wait!"

Chloe smirked.

"I so have you whipped."

Beca stood impossibly close to her girlfriend.

_"Nope."_

Chloe closed the gap between their faces, and Beca's lips immediately molded around her own. Just as Beca's tongue traced her bottom lip, Chloe pulled away, causing a pout take up residence on Beca's face.

"So, I have off this week... do you want to go out tomorrow?"

Beca's face fell. Thursday. Rehearsal.

"I can't Chloe, I have plans."

"Maybe Saturday? We haven't gone out in forever." Chloe put on her best puppy dog face.

Beca winced. That was when the Bellas were going to work on choreography.

"I can't Chlo, I'm really sorry."

Chloe was shocked. Beca had never turned down an opportunity to go out with her.

"Oh, so is whatever you're doing more important than spending time with me?" Chloe asked acidly.

"Yes, I mean no,I mean, they're both really important, um..."

"Whatever Beca. At least I know where your priorities lie." And with that Chloe stormed out the door, slamming it behind her with a resounding thud.

Beca gaped at the spot that Chloe had just been standing.

What just happened?

* * *

**Snap crackle and pop! What's gonna happen now? Will Chloe come to regionals? Or will Beca's plan fall apart?**

**Until next time, aca-bitches!**


End file.
